venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: The Bioblood Experiment
On January 14th, 2015, Billy Smigglebug and Sally Benson were taken by social services and the MVPD to preform a series of advanced and unlawful tests and examinations for various reasons. Scott and Gertrude Acachalla were taken from their home the day after, January 15th, when local police recognized the older male as the kidnapper of at least 4 children as of July 28th, 1989. Other youth were tracked down as well, the same youth that was 'taken in' from farther 1989 to 2014. A file for Scott Acachalla's arrest warent was sent out on October 1st, 1993 after reports of the kid napping occured. Up to a decade of the children being absent from everyone issued a decree that Scott Acachalla and any new relatives or accomplices associated with the man will live up to a lifetime in prison when caught. The crime was stretched into pedophilia, murder, and much more by citizens and, sadly, was believed. ''Many still say Scott Acachalla and his wife belong on death row. '' 'What follows is the interpretation of what happened on January 16th, 2015. This is the fateful event known as of now as The Acachalla Blood Event. This is not stretched and is written by Doctor. J. Lee, retired cop and PhD in Physcology and Physics. This is a story-type view of a real and mature event that occured. ' - It was just a regular autumn afternoon, the birds were chirping, the TV was playing cartoons, the sun was bright and the day was shining. But it takes very little to turn a day such as around. For soon, the birds flew away, the sun faded a shade, the TV was shut down, and a gang of sirens echoed throughout the town. Sally and Billy had their ears to the windows hearing all the sirens. They were...amazed. Nothing this interesting happened to them so far, somewhat. But as the sirens grew louder and the lights shone on the trees, Papa Acachalla and Gertrude became worried. "It's awfully strange, all these sirens so close to our house," Gertrude said, afraid. Papa looked at the window; Billy and Sally looked worried as well. They took their cheeks off the windows and went to Gertrude and Papa. "Mama and Papa, what are all the cars coming up are hill for?" The rest of the scene is as follows: Police officers running through and into the doors and windows, guns pointed in any directions, firemen with axes right behind them, ambulances ready for action, and even a news helicopter was above. "Quick! Into this room!" Papa whispered as he lead Gertrude, Sally and Billy into his secret living room. The wall sealed just in time for the SWAT to pass that hallway. Sally was crying now, even Gertrude and Billy, but Papa had to silence them all if they were going to make it. Eventually, after every nook and cranny was searched top to bottom, the secret living room was uncovered. Instantly, the officers attacked Papa and Gertrude after them, knocking them to the ground, handcuffing and slamming both. Billy and Sally screamed as they took them by the arms and ran them out to a police van. Gertrude and Papa screamed at the officers and were both greeted with a slug to the jaw. After much struggle, Gertrude and Papa were loaded into a different van. As the sirens faded out of the half-wrecked house, an eerie silence fell over the once cheerful morning. (This isn't the end, it isn't, it can continue...if you want!" Category:Fan Fiction